


【七五折】床头吵架吵床尾和

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. ki视角

我不知道她是不是在发火，亦或是纯粹的撒气。至少当被她从后面一把箍住腰部的时候，我觉得她还是在别扭。

半小时前吵架，半小时后冷战。她闷在那里看手机，我打定主意不理她。

就跟以前好多次那样。

冷战不就是比谁先憋不住么。

她在我刷牙的时候进了来。趁我满嘴泡沫说不出话，从后面佯做拿杯子，却顺势勾住我的腰。

我瞪她一眼。

她那张木着的脸似乎松动了些，眉毛向上一抬。平时干了坏事的小表情一模一样。

也不说话，越贴越近。手不老实的按在了腰窝上，我一把抓住她的手，拉下去，她又按上来。

我有些后悔偏偏在这个时间刷牙。不然或许还能进行一下口头的反击。

可生怕泡沫滴下来，于是连声音都不敢发，只有鼻音弱气的哼哼。

“理我一下。”

吴哲晗跟小狗狗似的。从性格到行为举止，哪儿都像。那么大个人，要粘人起来却也真的像是露出肚皮等顺毛的小狗。

她用鼻子蹭，喷出来的热气弄得我昂起了脖子，却又被对方逮住机会在颈侧印下一个吻。

她倒是蛮少见的先示好，埋在我肩颈间低声发出咕噜咕噜的声音。我想起她的猫。

很痒。我偏过头去制止她，快要含不住泡沫，只好勾下腰去往洗脸池里吐掉。

热裤的下摆好像被撩起了一截，凉凉的东西在边缘上蹭，我诶了一声，表达自己的不满——

下一秒背后陡然加重的重量压得我不得不抬手撑在了镜子上。

镜子被手掌拍得砰一声响。

我想错了。她还是在生气。

小狗惹恼了也会随时随地咬人。

吴哲晗的体温透过薄薄的布料准确无误的传递到了我的脊背上。

还有她老是抱怨的两处柔软的隆起。

真是个尴尬到爆炸的姿势——

比如我的臀部刚好紧紧贴住她的小腹。

“喂……”

“抱会儿。”

我叹口气。倒也不是真的想要继续别扭，于是默许了这家伙不老实捏我大腿的动作。

“你到底……唔！”

话被截断，指尖压在了唇上。

然后稍稍曲起的手指探进了口腔。

这人老这样，闷着，又不老实，气人得很。

我有些恼火。张口去咬她，犬齿在那细长的指头上扎出一个印儿，她倒抽一口气，我又松了口。

柔软的舌头缠上指腹，绕过指节，在被牙齿咬出的小凹陷处舔了舔。

狐狸。她笑了起来。

热裤拉链被拉开，嗞啦一声。

脑袋被迫昂起，镜前灯晃得我不得不眯起了眼。

今天的内衣不太好看。在她的手掌贴上我的小腹时我晕晕乎乎的想。

其实我还在生气的。

于是我又咬她，发出一些意义不明的呜咽来反抗，挣了挣，没挣开。

她也就这种时候仗着她力气大。

明明我力气也不小。

有些累了。手撑着镜子太酸。

一定是这样。

“做吗？”

她问我。贴在我耳边，用一种刻意压低却又粘腻无比的声音问我。

不。我别扭的摇头。

口腔里残留的泡沫从无力的嘴角边溢了出来，缓慢滑向下颚。镜子里看起来有些说不上来的怪异感，我偏过脸，干脆不去看。

吴哲晗并没有外表看起来那样傻愣愣的正经。看着在发呆的模样，说不定脑子里在想些什么乱七八糟的坏事。

可她又偏敢付之行动。

我想我此刻一定红透了脸，不然她为什么突然又笑了起来。

其实问不问不都一样么。

她的手指已经贴着肌肤滑进了我的底裤里。

湿了。她说。坏心的咬我耳垂。

我当然知道。

可是为什么一定要说出来。

这个姿势糟糕透顶，连反抗的余地都没有。腰塌下去，像只任人宰割的羊羔。

在我口腔里作弄的手指终于拿开，顺势握住了我前胸被冷落已久的软肉。然后不满意似的，手探进下摆，搭扣一解，内衣便松脱开，松垮的被肩带挂在胳膊上。

尖端将布料顶弄起两个小小的凸起。

我咬着下唇阻止难忍的呻吟。脑袋埋下去，企图要藏起绯红而羞耻的神色。

按在镜子上的手指用力得都有些发疼，费劲的曲起来，指甲在上面抓住一声轻微的刺响。

下腹的酸胀让人不由自主的想要并拢双腿，却是将里面的东西绞得更紧。

太深了。

我还是叫出了声。

大脑像是要缺氧一般的晕乎。手臂发抖快要支撑不了身体的重量——

“kiki。”

她喊我的名字。抱着我的腰给我翻了个面，后腰顶住洗手台打磨光滑的边缘。

现在我们面对面了。

于是我总算能吻她。

伸手勾住她的脖子，带着一点怒气的将她压下来，捕捉住那张还在弯起弧度的唇。

吻让原本就短促的呻吟变得更支离破碎，只是单个的音节，和一点点鼻音，可偏偏听起来更充满色情的意味。

快感积累得太快，也太满。

我总是会在高潮后落泪。泪眼朦胧的浑身瘫软喘气似乎看起来有些傻。

她小心翼翼从我身体里退出来，两手一起搂紧我。

为什么非得在浴室。我问她。

还在生气吗。她也同时问我。

我哼了一声，将脑袋抵住她的肩窝，闷闷的笑了起来。

咱们俩关注点根本不一样。我说。

吴哲晗。我喊她名字。

诶。她正正经经应我。

以后去床上，我腰疼。

好。

她笑着吻了我。


	2. 五折视角

我不该凶她的。

现在我后悔了。

在争吵结束后的半小时里，许佳琪一句话也没有说。卸妆洗澡，走来走去。酒店狭窄的房间里明明就只有两个人，可她偏我当空气。

微博界面开着，我漫无目的的用手指在屏幕上滑来滑去。视线越过手机顶部，像个偷窥狂一样悄悄注意着那个人的动向。

她拿了牙刷，转进浴室里。然后是拧开龙头后的水声。

她要洗漱了。我关掉手机，开始仔细思考起这件事。

通常刷牙是许佳琪上床睡觉前的最后一个步骤。往床上一躺，被子扯过脑袋顶，想要和解也只有等到第二天早晨了。

本来不该是这样的。我恼火的吐了口气。

身体比大脑先行一步的推开了浴室门。许佳琪站在洗手池前，背对着门口。

那我也刷牙好了。

我走过去，依旧板着脸，跟自己较劲似的丝毫不肯缓和下来。

她站的位置占据了大部分空间，于是我不得不从她身后探手过去够杯子——

这样我们便贴得很近了。

棉质T恤上没有沾染上香水，但她闻起来依旧香香的。沐浴露和身体乳的味道，或许是否还有肌肤本来的淡香？

喉咙有些发紧。我摸到了冰凉的杯沿，视线却停在了她掩藏在半湿发丝下的耳垂上。

我又想吻她了。

可我们还在冷战呢。

吴哲晗真是个不讲道理的人。

我抱住了她的腰。

怀里的人没动，我抬起头，正瞧见她从镜子里望过来。瞪我一眼。

真记仇。我想。

我按着她柔软的腰窝，开始思考怎样来让剑拔弩张的氛围缓解下来。

她还是在生气的。比如在我不老实的抚摸过程中稍稍受到了点阻力，她拽着我的手试图移开它们。

她像只猫一样发出细小的鼻音。我猜是因为含着满嘴的泡沫没法说话的缘故。我有些得意，于是更加放肆将脑袋蹭上了她的颈窝。

她肩上的肌肉绷紧了，可她还是不搭理我。

许佳琪真过分。

“理我一下。”

我开始向她示好。

她的脖颈和脸颊的温度开始升高。趁着她昂起脖子的瞬间，我侧过头去吻她。舌尖舔舐过那一小块肌肤，怀里的人颤抖了起来。

她哼了哼，想要制止我。泡沫从嘴角溢了出来，于是她只好勾下身去吐掉。

热裤的下摆随着这个动作被提了起来，柔软白皙的腿就在触手可及的位置。我想象着，自己的手指滑进去，再向上几寸便会是滚烫的腿根。

我压了上去。

“嘿！”

力道似乎有些重了，镜子被她的手掌拍得砰一声响。

“喂......”

“抱会儿。”

她默许了。她要是出声制止我，我立刻停止。但她没有。

许佳琪向来都是由着吴哲晗乱来的。

“你到底......唔！”

她的后半截话被我截断。我用指腹摩梭着她柔软的嘴唇，液体和泡沫将指尖打湿。手指曲了起来，探进她温暖的口腔里。

其实只是想要幼稚的捉弄一下的。

但也充满奇奇怪怪的暗示意味。

指节被咬了一口，短暂而尖锐的疼。然后湿软的舌头缠了上来，却又是在为刚刚的咬合作安抚性的舔舐。

狐狸。我笑起来。

镜前灯太亮了，晃得人晕晕乎乎。她发出小动物似的呜咽，一双眼眯起来，露出那样只有我才能见到的、露骨又隐秘的神情。

我几乎快忘记了之前为什么要进来。可眼下，我只在想着另一件事——

“做吗？”

我低声问她。弄得她通红了脸，连脖子都成了甜蜜的粉红色。她别扭的摇头，偏过脸去不看我。

手掌已经贴上了对方温软的小腹，顺着线条平滑的肌肉向下滑，拉开底裤的松紧带，再向下——

湿了。我装作无辜的告诉她，扭头过去咬她的耳垂。

许佳琪咬着唇不说话。我听见她细小的吸气声，猜测着她是不是不愿意叫出来。

我将手指从她的口腔里拿了出来。另一方面，在下方进入她。

她隐忍着呻吟了一声，费力地撑着镜子想要挺起身体。前胸被冷落许久的软肉毫无防备的被握住，隔着内衣的触感并不太好，于是我将手移过去，松开搭扣。

尖端看起来已经很兴奋了。我恶意的用手指拉扯它们，身下压着的人随着这个动作发起抖来，发出又软又粘的喘息。

她的指甲抓在镜子上滋拉一声响。

里面太紧了，也或许是因为这个不怎么舒服的姿势的缘故。我曲起手指，听见她无法再忍耐的呻吟。

“kiki。”

我吻她的后颈，叫她的名字。手指退出来，抱着她的腰给她转了个身，然后再抚过潮湿柔软的地方，重新填进去。

现在我们面对面了。

她勾住了我的脖子，带着一点委屈和恼怒，将我压下来，恶狠狠的咬住了我的下唇。

一点点小鼻音和破碎的呻吟让这些吻变得不那么正统。她没什么力气的挂在我身上，在喘息的空余仰头吻我。

她会在高潮后落泪，哭唧唧的模样像是受了好大的欺负。

我小心翼翼的退出来，搂紧她。

还在生气吗。我问她。

为什么非得在浴室。她也同时问我。

然后她哼了一声，用脑袋抵住我的肩窝。我知道她在笑。

咱俩的关注点根本不一样。她说。

吴哲晗。她喊我的名字。

诶。我应着。

以后去床上，我腰疼。

好。

我笑着去吻她的耳垂。

“那去床上，再来一次。”


End file.
